1. Field
Embodiments may relate to wire-free power transfer safety detection.
2. Background
A power transmitting device may provide a power transfer or charging mechanism for powering one or more compatible devices via a wire-free power transfer (or wireless power transfer). The power transmitting device may be a charging pad, for example. More than one compatible device may be charged or powered at the same time. The power transmitting device may be connected to a power source, and may provide power to a device (or apparatus) when the device (or apparatus) is provided on the power transmitting device. The device may be an electronic device or a battery powered tool, for example. The power transmitting device may perform a safety and invalid object detection to determine if any invalid object is on the power transmitting device.